1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor including a casing is well known in the art. An O-ring used as a seal member is disposed in the casing of the motor.
However, in the above-mentioned motor, a plug portion protrudes outward from the casing. If external force is applied to the plug portion, a molded material including the plug portion, and at least one of a holder base and a casing contacting the mold material through a seal member may be unavoidably deformed. As a result, sealability of the motor is deteriorated.